


Three days

by MamaMikasa1



Series: A Mistress and her boys [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Attack on Titan AU, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-30
Updated: 2014-06-30
Packaged: 2018-02-06 21:36:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1873344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MamaMikasa1/pseuds/MamaMikasa1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mikasa is gone without her boys for three days....but she has ways of making them squirm when she is away</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three days

Three days……  
Three days she’s been stuck in meetings  
Three days she’s had to deal with the corporate partners that normally her Uncle would deal with…..But due to Levi having a previous engagement with other partners, she had to take his place. Most of the time they never took her seriously, but after the last time she accompanied him for a meeting, she made sure that when she stepped into the room, she meant business.  
But above all things, for three days …..She was not able to enjoy or be around her boys….  
She could not feel their touch.  
Not enjoy the sweet kisses they gave her when she woke up in the morning, or lunches at the office, or before bed….of course the little kisses in between.  
She could not enjoy them serving her breakfast in the morning, bringing her lunch in the afternoons and dinner at night.  
The one thing she could not enjoy while she was away…..was them on their knees, begging, pleading, sobbing for her to let them have their release, to let them cum for her. But above all the one thing she wanted was to hear one word spill from their lips….  
“Mistress…..”  
Oh how she missed that simple word…..how Marco with flushed cheeks would ask her “Mistress, it would do me a great honor if you would let me release your tension”  
Or Jean…..who still a little rough around the edges, was always willing and ready to please his mistress “Ah….M…..Mistress…..please Mistress Mikasa” She so enjoyed listening to her little pony beg. Ah at that moment she so wished just to be snuggled between the both of them, scratching the both of them upon the napes of their necks…..and telling them how good they were and how they made her immensely happy and how she wanted to spend forever with them….But alas, at that moment she couldn’t.  
At that moment, she was on a train due to pull into the Trost station in about roughly 15 minutes…..that had a crying baby that her mother would not shut up for the life of her because ‘oh that would stifle her creativity and openness’ The only thing Mikasa could think was ‘ oh good madam, I have plenty of ball gags that could stifle your precious little angel….and most bubble gum flavored” Or the balding man next to her, who was making a startling effort in tying to stare down her shirt, or sneak a touch of her thigh….and was still trying to even when they were getting so close to the station. She wanted to tie or cuff his hands together so badly but…..she had a better alternative, well Levi gave her a better alternative when he presented her with her new phone before she took off for this trip.  
You see….it had all the bells and whistles all simple smart phones have, face time, conference calling….all that….but this one was a little special app on there. Mikasa had come to her uncle with the issue of how to keep playing with her boys when she was away…..and wondered how in the world he managed to keep both Erwin and Eren pleased, and in line, ah now this was something that he just could not keep from his favorite (and only) niece….He handed her a box, which of course held two vibrators.

“okay, sooo explain exactly how this works….because to be honest there is no way I can….”

“Dear dear Mikasa….it really is quite simple”  
“I really hate it when you call me that Levi”  
“Can’t you for once call me Uncle?”  
“After what…..no no I cannot sir”  
“…..just once?”  
“DAMMIT WOULD YOU JUST!!!” Mikasa hated it when he teased…..but he took great enjoyment out of it.  
“Alriight Alright, it really is simple…..you have them put the toys in, lube them up nice and good, they are going to be in there for a while, well of course unless the call of nature springs and what not…..you take your phone, open up said app, there is a little red button for each boy, when you want them to squirm, press it, beg, turn up the strength with the knob at the top and press the button…..if you just want them writhing and drooling and begging by the time you get home from the trip…..crank it right up and give them a little ring…..” the shorter Ackerman said with an almost wicked smile….if ever he actually did smile “Also….the toys are fully customizable…..you can put anything you like on the end”  
This brought a smile on the woman’s face “oooh, really!?!? So….so this means”  
“yees yes you can have the puppy and the pony you always wanted……that the moron Grisha never gave you….I never did understand why you kept up with that stupid obsession of yours”  
“And I never understood why you have this stupid obsession of having pretty French maids round the house……and Erwin doesn’t even shave his le…..”  
“Hush Mikasa…..just hush, by the way my sweet, sweet Niece” He told her as he reached up brushing a hand against her cheek with a smirk “make sure they are wearing cock rings, last thing you need is them spilling before you get home”

So she sat there, phone in hand and growing more irritated by the disgusting man trying to hit on her. She nodded as she started the app up, knocked the knobs of the toys from throb to mind blowing, shut her eyes as she let out a frustrated sigh, and hit those red buttons for both Jean and Marco, then exiting out of it only to turn to the man with a soft smile “I am sorry sir, I do have to call my lovers….I haven’t spoken to them in days and I miss them so” she turned away with a small smirk, out of the corner of her eye noticing his shock as she began to call Marco as she sat back crossing her legs as she listened to the phone ring twice, three times…..she grinned more as she heard the click of him answering….and the deep sigh when he answered.  
“A…ahh…yee…yes Mistress?” the freckled boy said trying to hold in his moan, she could tell he was in a bit of pain….she had been teasing him for the past few days and he had no way of release because she would not allow it unless she was there.  
“Marco…..oh I so missed hearing your voice, tell me ….how is my adorable pony?”  
“IS THAT MISTRESS?!?!” Jean cried out from his spot on the floor “MISTRESS….OH GOD MISTRESS WE MISS YOU SO, I MISS YOU SO!!!!” he whined out loudly as he was literally grinding and humping the floor, not able to handle the heavy sensations of the toy, as well as not being able to cum just yet. Mikasa could not help but giggle as she heard Jean and his begging.  
“I do hope he was a good boy Marco”  
“As….a….a…..mmm fuck…..as good as Jean can be Mistress…..he almost tried to skip out of his chores…..”  
“MARCO COME …..C….FUCK….ON…..!”  
“aaa…aahh…..and he tried to take his cock ring off twice”  
“MARCO!” He cried out as he rolled over onto his back….whatever those toys were doing, they were hitting on their spots perfectly and driving them both insane “Jesus fucking Christ Mistress, when are you coming home?!?!” Jean said as he grabbed onto his balls as he bit onto his bottom lip almost humping the air as he looked to the freckled one on the phone with their Mistress.  
“Seems as if I may have to remind him you are in charge when I am not home…..but…..I do expect my boys to be at the door and greeting me” She said as she felt the train jerk to a stop as she smiled to herself “look, boys I have to go now….” She let out a sigh as she slowly stood up “be good….’I will see you both very soon” she purred out as she pulled the phone away from her ear as she pressed the end call button. She turned to the man who was leering at her earlier only to give him a wink as she put her purse as well as her bag upon her shoulder and making her way off that train. Just as she was going to hail a cab, she noticed that her uncle was nice enough to send her a car…..He of course knew how badly she wanted to get home to the boys and as always he obliged her. She smirked as she strolled right past the driver as she slid right into the back of the car sitting her things off to the side and sitting back taking a deep breath “You know where to go…..get me there quick…..” she said with a raised eyebrow as she crossed her legs and placing her hands onto her lap and tapping her fingers as she tried to enjoy the ride home. 

Mikasa was shocked as to how fast he got them to her home as she sat up slowly, she slid her bag onto her shoulder only to look as the door was opened for her, she tilted her head a bit as she slid out of the car only to reach behind her tugging her skirt down a bit and nodding to the driver and winking “I’ll be sure to tell Levi you did an amazing job….least you aren’t like the last driver who kept getting stopped by the cops” she said as she strolled away, her hips swaying the whole time smiling to herself. She was happy that she was home, and more than happy to see the boys. She reached into her bag as she tugged her keys out and going to unlock the door. Once she pushed the door open she was welcomed to the most beautiful surprise 

Both Marco and Jean were on the kneeling to the floor, wearing nothing but the vibrators with specialty tails added to them, Marco’s a cute little Dalmatian tail and Jean’s, she managed to find a tail that matched his hair color to a T, blonde on top with a brown underside. They both kept their heads bowed as Marco held up a glass of wine as well as the bottle, Jean her night gown and her slippers. They not once looked up to her. She stood there with the biggest grin on her face as she crossed her arms over her chest “why hello boys, such a wonderful greeting…..” she smiled more as they both spoke  
“It is a pleasure to have you home, Mistress” both boys said as they kept their heads bowed. She giggled softly as she strolled closer to them only to stand above them and snapping her fingers and pointing at her heels which she still wore, without questioning a thing they scooted closer and bending forward more as they both kissed her toes, Marco not once spilling that glass of wine as he did so. “alright boys you can look to me” she said as she took the glass from Marco’s hand as the both of them lifted their heads looking to her grinning the whole time, yet twitching slightly due to the heavily vibrating toy inside of them, she took another sip of the wine as she grabbed it out of Marco’s trembling hand. She stepped away from them as she took a seat in her very comfy red chair, she sat the bottle down on the table next to her only to sit back crossing her legs “Now….Jean…..Jean my pony, what possessed you to think you did not have to listen to Marco after I distinctly told you that he was in charge when I was not home?”  
“Mistress, I didn’t thin…..”  
“You did not think…….” She said cutting him off “Jean…..what didn’t you think….you didn’t think I was serious?”  
“No Mistress, I….I” Jean stammered as he looked up in her eyes as he swallowed hard  
“Marco dear would you stand up for me?” she said as she looked to Marco tilting her head. He stood slowly as he let out a moan, swallowing hard, his cock and balls straining, almost begging for release “Jean…..you are to take his cock ring off…..and service him, you do not stop until he gets release and is satisfied ….Marco” she smirked as she nodded to him “choke him with your dick and your cum to remind him when I am not here, you are master”  
Marco nodded with a smile as he turned to Jean with a raised eyebrow as he nodded down to his cock and wiggling his eyebrows “I told you” Jean let out a small huff as he crawled closer as he dropped the gown to the ground…..only to reach out as he did as commanded and pulled the freckled ones ring from off of him, hearing him letting out a relieved moan. Marco smiled slightly as he thrusted his hips slightly causing his large and long member to bounce slightly, the tip of his cock tapping the tip of Jean’s nose “Mistress’s orders”   
Jean narrowed his eyes as he bent forward as he licked his own lips; he then carefully took the tip of Marco past his lips and into his mouth. He shut his eyes as he let out a soft moan as he sucked slowly, teasing Marco as he carefully reached up placing his hands on the others hips as he leaned in more taking him into his mouth as he moaned softly. Marco was always a pretty big boy so it did take Jean some time to be able to take all of him. That and he liked to tease and torture his freckled lover, Marco shook his head knowing what he was up. He gripped onto the back of his head taking in a handful of hair as he tugged slightly and looked down at him with a smirk “Jean, oh come on you can do so much better than that…..prove to me and mistress you are sorry for being such a bad boy” he told him as he pushed him on further, Jean almost choking out as he pressed himself further onto the others cock. Marco simply smiled as he licked his lips a bit as he thrusted into his throat a bit, causing a moan as well as another choke to escape the boys lips…..this little act amused Mikasa greatly as she crossed her legs a bit sipping onto her wine once more “is my puppy having fun yet?” 

“hn…..s…..aa…..mmm Y…..Yes mistress…..” Marco said as he gripped onto the others hair tugging tighter and pushing him closer as he whined out and choked, just letting Marco literally fuck his mouth “What would please me, is if he would stop toying with me……I know how much he can take down that throat of his…..my cock should not be choking him that much” he said looking down at him with a frown.  
That alone really put a fire under the man as he stopped a moment, he let his eyes flutter shut as he gulped slightly….he pushed forward just a bit as he took more of Marco in….he sucked softly only to drag a tongue lightly across the underside of his cock only to push himself further, hands pushing against his hips as if trying to force himself to take as much as he can. He slowly peeked up at Marco as he pushed himself once more as he sucked even harder. Jean managed to push himself far enough to where his lips were wrapped around the shaft, looking up once more at Marco only to give him a wink as he put his focus on deep throating him. He moved a hand from his hip quickly only to grip onto his lovers balls as he massaged them, letting out a soft moan as he did so. He knew Marco was close, so he began to bob his head up and down….seeming as if he was trying to get him as deep as possible down his throat.  
Marco could not help himself as he moved his hips in time with the others head movements, his fingers tangled tightly into his hair. His hips jerked a few times as he gripped onto Jeans head and holding him still as he came, shooting every bit of passion, lust, the teasing that he had to endure for the past three days due to the toy his mistress had him wear. He stood there for a moment only to slowly pull himself out from his loves mouth, smiling slightly as he tilted his head a bit watching him swallow everything as he was trained to….he also watched Jean lean in once more as he licked him clean …..Not one missing a spot, just as he had been trained to do. Mikasa smiled as she sat up slightly and nodding “did he please you Marco?” she asked him as she sat the now empty glass of wine onto the table next to her  
“Yes Mistress, he proved me wrong” Marco said as he began to run his fingers through Jean’s hair, petting him softly. Jean smiled only to jerk and moan out a bit as he leaned into Marco’s touch….mostly due to the vibrator still being inside of him.  
“Jean dear, have you learned your lesson?” she asked as she placed her hands in her lap   
“Yes Mistress Mikasaaa….hah….ah…..when….wh….mmm ….. You are not home….M….Marco is master” he said as he almost collapsed to the floor. She smiled slightly as she grabbed her phone and going to the app…..only to turn the vibrations down on Jean’s toy a bit  
“Marco I want you to remove the toy from you…..I know you are wanting a little rest….Jean…..you keep yours in…..I am far from done with your punishment…..” she said as she sat up a bit “both of you clean up and get dressed….and get started on dinner…..I haven’t eaten since before that dreadful train ride” she said as she blinked only to notice her phone ringing. She smirked noticing it was her uncle, rolling her eyes a bit she hit the answer button on the phone and placing it to her ear  
“Yes Levi?”  
“Oh couldn’t you just call me uncle once?”  
“Not a chance…..what is it?” she said as she stood up slowly   
“Me, Erwin and Eren are coming over for dinner…..Eren’s been whining on how he hasn’t seen you in ages….and it would be nice to have a nice family dinner……so…..we should be there in 45 minutes?”  
She tilted her head as she watched the boys wander off, both staggering as she raised an eyebrow and smirking.  
“Of course Levi, that would be absolutely…..perfect.”

**Author's Note:**

> a little short thing I wanted to write, give a girl a prompt an she goes with it ....to at least get the dust blown off my writing skills and such, I apologize if it sucks, I really haven't written a thing since Hetalia and well.....heh I do hope you like


End file.
